The present invention relates to an arrangement for facilitating the setting of the controls of a sewing machine.
As far as electronic sewing machines are concerned, it is known that built-in units for pre-programmed seams are used which are chosen by the electronics of the machine on indication of the operator. Such a sewing machine is known from, for example, Swedish Patent Specification No. SE-P-7910201-8. As to a mechanical sewing machine, the corresponding "pre-programming" can be carried out through indication of recommended values for the several controls of the machine. Usually, the operator must consult an instruction book to get several values of the controls before starting the sewing. An obvious simplification of this procedure can be gained by marking reference values at the controls when a stitch selector is actuated and set on the stitch wanted. Then it is easy to move the controls to those values, which then are empirically tested in order to obtain best results.